


Until We Meet Again

by technicallyGodless



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyGodless/pseuds/technicallyGodless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimbark Jade has gotten to Kanaya and it looks as if she isn't going to make it. Karkat attempts to keep her with him for as long as possible, but her fate is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

This was it. His best friend was dying in his arms. The one troll he could put what little trust he had left in. 

Karkat knelt on the ground, heavy tears falling from his cheeks and onto those he held in his hands. He could see the life in her eyes slipping away and he would not allow her to die on his watch. He couldn't lose one more fucking friend, he couldn't let one more soul worthy of so much better a leader than his sorry ass wind up biting it because of his shitty leadership.

"Kanaya," the troll sniffed and tried to get her eyes to roll forward again. "Kanaya look at me. Listen to me please, for the love of god just hold on for one more god forsaken second." He shook her head gently with his hands, averting his eyes from the very deep gashes on her abdomen and neck. Her eyes would not focus, though he knew he was keeping her conscious for the time being.

The mutant troll pulled the bloody mess of a girl into his arms, now squeezing her shoulders and letting her back rest on his chest. He could feel how ragged her breaths were coming, how painful it was for her to hold on. "Listen to me," he whispered through his own panicked breaths and tears. "Listen listen listen. I know you want to hold on for Rose, and for the new Matriorb. I know you want to stay and fight for us, to protect the humans from what they obviously can't beat. For what.. what we can't beat either. You'd rather die kicking and screaming, spitting in English's disgustingly veined and Green Giant-esque face but." He swallowed hard and moved his hands to he lower neck and midsection, pressing onto the wounds that were nearly beyond saving. "But that. Is not. Going. To happen. I'm sorry for not protecting you like I should have the first time when that damned seadweller got to you. You got up then, granted, but no one knew you could. Christ Kanaya." Presses down harder, shutting his eyes tight and trying to physically pull her back. "I wasn't there. I wasn't in front of Jade, I just couldn't believe she'd.. I was weak Kanaya. For the sake of my own personal hope I fucking let her get to you. This never would have happened if I was actually brave. If I were worth something, Kanaya, it'd be me lying here. Why couldn't it have been me, what even made her want to hurt you? God damn it."

Kanaya had stopped shuddering with painful breaths, and the mutant immediately shut his mouth and moved his hands from her wounds. "Hey, hey talk to me tell me you're still alive."  
A very short and shabby smile crossed her lips, which were smeared with lipstick and blood. She swallowed and put as much effort as she could into speaking. "Karkat.. Please don't. Talk like that. You are going. To get out alive." She wheezed and coughed hard, leaning against him fully now. "I'm not going to. And that is okay. I wasn't meant to live in this session. I love you. And I love Rose. I love all of you save that. Damned clown. Goodbye." With that her breath came out in a final hollow gasp, then her chest settled down and did not rouse again.

"No please. Kanaya I love you too we all love you friendship is not a disease at least the one I have with you I.. We can't do this without you please!"  
His tears became inconsolable, the young troll howling in grief as he clung to her lifeless body. He screamed and yelled, cursed and repented, praying to and damning every god he ever thought to worship. No one came for them here, not a soul knew the whereabouts of this grieving mutant and the troll he felt the closest thing to love for. 

Karkat cried into her hair until no more tears would come, his throat raw from screaming. He held onto her protectively and would continue to do so until someone would happen to find them in the midst of the small battle that was occurring.

"I refuse to say goodbye to you," the troll said hoarsely to the idea of Kanaya. "No goodbyes. Just 'til I see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Sad little drabble that has likely been done 80 million times before, just wanted to crank out a little somethin since it's been forever since I've written anything seriously. Hope you enjoy and comment if I've made any errors. ^u^


End file.
